


Lay Back

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, D/s, F/M, Gag, Oral, Shibari, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lotor just wants his princess to relax.





	Lay Back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails and has not been beta read.
> 
> Have some more soft Lotura with sub Allura! Enjoy!
> 
> Requested by Lotors-saltwife

He watched her gently as she shifted slightly in the blue rope the bound her up and held her from the ground. 

Those beautiful legs are held open and her head supported by a stronger rope so she wouldn’t be straining her neck as her arms are pulled up over head. He smiled a little as he walked to her and gently ran his fingers down her thigh.

He can feel those blue eyes watching him in anticipation as he stands there. He was still clothed in a simple black shirt and comfortable pants, his white hair pinned up so not to get in the way. 

Allura gave a soft sound around the gag, loose strands of her own hair sticking to her sweating face as she watched him. Waiting for him. _Wanting_ him.

Lotor chuckled as he leaned over her and gave her soft kisses to her forehead and cheeks, humming at how warm she was as his thigh brushes over her folds slightly. She gasped and arches slightly. She tried to grind her hips over his thigh slightly as slick dribbles out of her. 

“Hmmmm….” He smiled at her as he kissed her softly again, “You need to relax my love…if your tense it won’t be as enjoyable.”

Allura whined softly when he steps back slowly and then gently caresses along her legs. 

“I know darling, I’m getting to that, but you need to relax,” He slowly knelt down between her legs, “Just lay back…”

She lowered her pointed ears as her blush grew darker when he gently palmed atnher trembling thighs. His hands felt cool on her skin as he moved a hand down to gently rub her clit with his thumb. 

“Mmmm…!” She arches slightly and shivers at the warmth that spreads through her, “Mmmm….mmmmm….!”

He circled it slowly in firm, gently strokes. He smiled at her softly as her admired how her folds twitching slightly around the intrance of her cunt. He took the clit between his fingers and lightly rolled it, watching how her hips shook harder and a whine escapes her. 

“Stars you are stunning….Oh my beautiful Princess do you know how stunning you are?” He released the little bud, “My gorgeous warrior princess…” he leaned down and gently lapped at her snatch with slow, firm swipes of his tongue.

Allura moaned and shivered as she blushed, a soft smile dancing in her eyes as she leaned her hips towards his mouth more. Lotor moaned as he suckled along the folds, reaching up to hold the ropes in his hands gently as he focused on pleasuring her.

Her muffled gasps and little cries made his cock throb slightly in his pants. He can’t help it. She was just so perfect and gorgeous and just everything he would want…

The fact she trusts him made him the happiest emperor in the universe.

He sucked on her folds more before he slowly slipped his tongue into her frowning softly. 

“Oooohmmmmm! Oohmmm oooohmmm oohmmmm….!”

He felt her legs twitch, wanting to wrap around his head to pull him in more. But the ropes held firm as he slowly moved his tongue in and out of her as her thighs tremble. 

He slowly slipped his hands down to spread her snatch open more to he had better access, lapping and pressing his tongue along the warm, slick walls and purring at how she whines and sobs needily.

If it weren’t for the strength of the ropes, she would have grabbed his head to hold him in place if she could. She moaned and panted as she tried to push her hips down to get him to push his tongue in deeper. Just a little deeper and it would hit righ against her—

She gave a choked sound of frustration wen he pulls back.

Lotor stood back up slowly and licked his lips, looking down at her gently, “Now now darling….I know what you want…..”

She moaned when he pressed the bulge in his pants teasingly over her dripping pussy.

“Just lay back and relax for me….I don’t want to hurt you….” 

Her eyes soften wen he leans down and nuzzles her softly.

She took in a deep breath and tried hard to relax as the heat of her arousal continues to course and ache through her. 

She knows he’ll take care of her.


End file.
